Untold Promises
by ShadowElite
Summary: It’s just a shower… a normal, nice, relaxing shower. But what if you add a tiny, almost insignificant spoilt lock into the mix? Nothing could possibly happen…right? AxK


**Untold Promises**

By: ShadowElite**  
**

Disclaimer: Rk is not mine.

An: My first AxK one-shot! Finally, I fulfilled my goal! Not as pleased as I would be with this but…hope you'll enjoy it anyway! And if you do, review!

* * *

-

-

As the first raindrop fell on my face, I knew, just _knew_ I would not make it to Misao's place dry. _Damn the weather!_ I swore loudly as more raindrops fell on my face with an undeniable vengeance.

I hastily quickened my pace and sprinted towards Misao's apartment. Pounding on the door frantically, I just wanted Misao to open the door _now_. Doesn't she know I'm freezing out here?

I heard a small, exasperated sigh from within and the door clicked open.

"Must you hit the door so hard? I'm not deaf you know." She said as she locked the door behind me with a small yawn. She blinked a few times at my dripping form and glanced out of the window.

There was a long pause.

"Oh. It was raining." She said, waving her hand disinterestedly.

I almost wanted to strangle her. "Misao!" I glared at her as she stood there doing nothing. "Do you _mind _passing me a towel? I'm not willing to freeze here as much as you obviously want me to."

"Oops. Sorry!" She laughed uneasily as she rummaged in her drawer.

Finally, she picked out a clean white towel and handed it to me. I wrapped myself in its warmth gratefully. I rolled my eyes as I stared out of the window; only Misao could be this slow...

She stared at me with a frown. " You have to take a shower and change out of your wet clothes. Or you'll---"

I was touched. Was she finally caring about my health?

"—get my carpet dirty."

The brightness in my eyes died. Right… _her carpet_.

Hold on… My eyes widen with shock as I suddenly realized something.

"Your brother…I can't…" I protested. What if Aoshi was home? I do not, absolutely will _not_ want to accidentally stumble upon him in the washroom again.

FLASHBACK

"Misao? Do you have a toilet around here? I wanna pee." I asked Misao, glancing around her apartment.

"Sure. Walk straight and turn right." She said absent-mindedly as she flipped a page of her novel.

Walk straight...and... turn right… I mumbled as I followed her instructions. I glanced at the door in front of me and yelled to Misao. "Is the washroom the one with the blue door?"

"It is."

"Thanks!" I said gratefully. No wait… I paused in my steps. That voice was much too deep to belong to Misao…

I turned back and gasped.

Goodness me. Could _anyone_ rival his looks? The guy standing before me was…simply…hott. Eyes the colour of the purest blue, lips that were purely sin itself… tempting me, drawing me in closer and _closer_…

"Are you done staring?" He asked, clearly amused.

His words jolted me out of my reverie as I immediately turned my gaze away and apologized as heat crept up my cheeks.

"So sorry! I didn't mean to!" That was way embarrassing! I actually blatantly ogled a guy!

Looking unconcerned, he stepped passed me.

"Misao." He said coldly; his tone edged with annoyance.

That one word was able to drive Misao away from her book, having her dashing forward to meet him. A remarkable feat by itself. Even chocolates can't tempt her away from it; much less me…. I muttered sourly as I looked towards them.

"Yes, Aoshi-ni?" Misao smiled brightly.

My eyes widened with surprise. Wait...Ni? This was her brother?!

I stifled a groan.

I was ogling her BROTHER??

END OF FLASHBACK

Thinking about it again, I could feel my cheeks heating up.

"What has he got to do with you bathing?" Misao asked, shaking her head, uncomprehending. "But he's out doing groceries, anyway."

Wonderful! I smiled with relief, yet feeling…somehow…disappointed. Secretly, my reason for coming here was partly…okay, well, mostly because I wanted to see him…

Baka. I scolded myself angrily. He has no interest in you and you would do well to avoid him.

"Oh ya. The lock has a bit of problem with it. So don't close the door fully, or else you may be locked in permanently." Misao added.

I nodded vaguely, preoccupied with my thoughts. I closed the bathroom door with a small sigh. It's just a crush; it's just a crush… I muttered repeatedly under my breath as I turned the tap.

It'll fade after a few days…

At least, I hope it will…

----------------------------------------------------------

Aoshi sighed softly as he opened the door. Thankfully, the heavy downpour ended as fast as it started. However… Aoshi frowned. One of the eggs he was carrying broke and now his hands were filled with the sticky mess. He placed the groceries down and walked to the washroom.

Was Misao bathing?

He sighed. She'll usually take an hour or more to finish… She wouldn't mind if I used the washroom anyway; I'm just washing my hands. With that, he entered the bathroom.

Only to find an unknown lady clad only in a towel, staring back at him with bewildered eyes.

Wasn't this Misao's friend? Kaoru or something? The same girl that-

He ducked as a bar of soap flew at him with a surprisingly large amount of force, from such a petite figure.

"G-Get out!"

Seeing that she was holding the showerhead in her hands, no doubt preparing to strike if he even twitched in her direction, he immediately left.

He smiled slightly, recalling her panicked expression as he washed his hands with a bottle of water.

Seems like she's looks more… _beautiful_ than before…

---------------------------------------

Did he see anything… inappropriate?

Of course he did, you damnable fool! I answered my own stupid question. Hurriedly, I closed the door and made sure that it was shut tight. When did he come back? I refastened my towel and turned off the tap unsteadily. Then, a sneaky thought entered my head. _Did he like what he saw?_ I immediately blushed at that question. What kind of sick person are you? I asked myself angrily. Were you always this dirty-minded? I narrowed my eyes. It must be Sano's bad influence on me. He's so gonna get it from me once I reach home…

I smiled evilly as I thought of some methods to torture my _beloved_ rooster-head, laughing with sadistic joy as I turned the doorknob.

Burnt tofu?

Rice soaked in vinegar?

My eyes gleamed with excitement. Let's begin the torture experiments! I frowned as I tried to turn the doorknob again, but it didn't budge. Not a bit. Oh shite! I cursed again as I recalled what Misao said.

"_Oh ya. The lock has a bit of problem with it. So don't close the door fully, or else you may be locked in permanently."_

I just locked myself in! Furiously, I started to tug at the doorknob and stumbled back when the knob fell off. I stared at the knob in my hand and at the door again.

Oh yes, I'm dead.

Damn. I should have prepared a will…

"No!" I exclaimed in horror. Kitsune would take my cute shoes! Who knows what my lovely, sparkling shoes would have to endure under her reign…

For my shoes… I must live!

Immediately, I yelled as loud as I could. "Misao!!"

I hammered on the door and kicked it hard when it refused to even show a scratch. Was this door made of steel or something?? After a few minutes of hitting, still nothing. I couldn't hear Misao's footsteps either. She must have placed her headphones on. Damn it! I rubbed my hands as they started to twinge painfully. I will NOT be stuck here! Even though my hands hurt like hell, I grabbed the showerhead and started to bang it against the damnable door.

"Kaoru-san?" said a voice that I never wanted to hear. Ever.

Aoshi.

Of all the worst scenarios that I could possibly think of, this probably made the tops.

"Aoshi-san?" I asked hesitantly. What exactly do you say to a person who saw you half-naked just a few minutes ago?

"Did you lock yourself in?" He asked.

"As you can tell." I grumbled in reply.

I could hear a slight chuckle from the other side and growled. "It's not funny! Tell Misao to fix this stupid lock!" I fought the urge to smile. Well, it was kind of funny…

"I'm going to break the door, so stand back."

I leaned back against the sink and waited.

Hit 1. Nothing.

Hit 2. Nothing.

Hit 3. Nothing.

I yawned lightly. "The door is pretty hard- "

Suddenly, a lean body was pressing upon me, immediately interrupting my train of thought. My hands were braced on his chest, and I could feel his muscles tensing pleasantly under the thin cloth of his shirt.

I looked up to find Aoshi staring back down on me. My cheeks redden as I felt every rise and fall of his chest; almost certain he could hear my furiously loud heartbeat.

'I, I—" I stuttered incoherently.

He cupped my chin and slowly tilted my head up. I could feel his moist, hot breath blowing against my lips… was he going to…was he… My mind shut off as his lips caressed my own.

It was a long, slow kiss. Full of untold promises. Full of restraint and the tantalizing taste of some kept passion that was waiting, just waiting to burst forth. Eager to taste more of his passion and fire, I pressed myself closer towards him…

wanting…needing….

"Kaoru? Are you done with your shower yet?" Misao's voice echoed from afar. We both broke the kiss hastily and I reluctantly pushed him away from me. If only Misao wasn't here… I smiled regretfully as I yelled out a reply.

With one last glance at Aoshi, I ran back to Misao's room.

What was that all about? Why did he kiss me? And why… did it ….feel so _right_? Thousands of questions filled my mind as I half-heartedly turn my attention towards what Misao was saying. However…

I touched my lips with a small smile. This kiss will be one I'll never forget…

* * *

An: Oh yeah, thanks to ys-chan for the 'bathroom'… and for sorta giving me inspiration to write this! Love you, girl!


End file.
